versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik 'is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, antagonizing Sonic and friends with his bevy of mighty machines. Background Once, on the remote South Island, there was a man who wished for nothing more than industrializing the idyllic nature landscape. His name was Dr. Robotnik, and he would stop at nothing to get what he desired. However, his efforts were opposed by an annoying blue rodent, Sonic the Hedgehog. Time and again, Eggman tried to conquer the world so he could build his utopian EggmanLand, and every time Sonic defeated him. Even summoning eldritch demons from beyond time and space has failed, all because of Sonic. But as long as Eggman continues to exist, he will stop at nothing to end Sonic permanently. Stats '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Easily shattered a solid wall of ice), '''Planet Level with equipment (Could harm Sonic and other comparable characters | At least Planet Level, 'likely '''Large Planet Level '(Inventions are capable of fighting evenly with Sonic. The Egg Dragoon was powered by energy harnessed from Dark Gaia) | 'Large Planet Level '(Could fight against Super Sonic) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Destroyed a star cluster) | 'Universe Level+, '''possibly '''Low Multiverse Level '| 'Low Multiverse Level '(The Power of the Stars sustains the existence of at least two parallel universes) '''Speed: Peak Human, possibly far higher (Briefly outpaced Sonic), with Beyond Massively Faster than Light 'reactions (Can react to obstacles while flying his Eggmobile at speeds fast enough to outpace Super Sonic) | At least '''Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Super Sonic) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''attack speed, '''Immobile '''otherwise | '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''possibly '''Immeasurable '| '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''possibly '''Immeasurable Durability: Mountain Level '(Barely survived the explosion of the Egg Carrier), possibly '''Planet Level '(Can take hits from Shadow the Hedgehog, and other characters in the Riders series) | At least 'Planet Level, '''likely '''Large Planet Level '| At least 'Large Planet Level '| 'Unknown, '''likely '''Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level '''| '''Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invincibility, Roboticization, Mind Manipulation (With Mind Control Cannon), Time Manipulation, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Battlefield Removal, Dimensional Travel and Existence Erasure (With Time Eater), Illusion Creation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Duplication, and Telekinesis (With the Phantom Ruby/Ark of the Cosmos, should have the same capabilities as the Phantom Ruby Infinite used) '''Intelligence: Supergenius '(Is said to have a 300 IQ. Has built hundreds of different inventions in his quest to conquer the world. Successfully weaponized the Time Eater. Tricked Sonic and Tails into helping him get to the Extractor and harness its energy. Tricked Super Sonic into following him so he could get the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds) '''Stamina: Average '(Is somewhat out of shape, but can fight against numerous enemy robots and Nocturnus alongside Sonic and friends) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Ice Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Ice Ring. * '''Resurrection: '''Eggman can restore himself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully, with items. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Eggman can use rings to gear change and boost the power of his Extreme Gear, or use equipment to boost his stats. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Eggman from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Flight * Sound Manipulation: '''Mega Horn creates a powerful noise to damage enemies or stop projectiles. * '''Roboticization: '''Eggman can turn organic beings into robots via his machines. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Healing: '''Many items and some Chao can heal Eggman. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Eggman's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Eggman can use Bepke to make enemies focus on him by force. * '''Shielding * Electricity Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Lightning Ring, along with Ivory Lightning. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''Octo-Ink can blind foes. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Fire Ring, along with the Burst Wisp. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Wind Ring. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''With some Chao and the Earth Ring, along with the Quake Wisp. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Eggman can hurl an explosive bowling bomb at enemies, along with the Black Bomb. * '''Spatial/Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos amplify gravity to form black holes, with the Void Wisp accomplishing something similar. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Eggman invisible and lets him steal Wisp powers from opponents. * '''Summoning: '''Eggman can summon an Octo-Ink creature. * '''Creation: '''Eggman can make bowling bombs and soda to attack enemies with the right power-up. Techniques * '''Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Eggman is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Eggman to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Eggman can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Eggman recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Eggman to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Eggman to break through massive obstacles by punching her way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Eggman to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Eggman can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Eggman to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Eggman can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes him to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Eggman can grind along rails to boost his Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Eggman can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Eggman kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Eggman hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Bombardment: '''Eggman calls on an air strike of bombs from above to damage enemies. * '''Sabotage: '''Eggman teams up with Tails to dismantle a robot, instantly destroying them. Equipment * '''Inventions: '''Eggman's modus operandi. Throughout the years, he's built many different machines, most of which can be classified into two categories: Badniks and piloted machines. ** '''Badniks: '''The core of Eggman's army, consisting of numerous powerful machines of varying shapes and sizes, all of which can be located here. ** '''Piloted Machines: '''A series of vehicles Eggman has controlled over the years, consisting of: *** '''Death Egg Robot: '''Coming in a few varieties. The most notable one is a giant mech in the shape of Eggman, which attacks by extending its arms to strike enemies with its spiked fists, as well as jump on foes. There was also one that appeared in the Doomsday Zone, capable of flight. Another variant came equipped with the Phantom Ruby, allowing it to fire lasers, shoot flaming pillars, and warp reality to create a dimension to fight in. *** '''Doomsday Ship: '''A powerful vessel, capable of withstanding attacks from even Super Sonic with ease, only damageable with its own missiles. *** '''Beam Cannon: '''A device to zap the Nocturnus back to their home dimension. *** '''Egg Viper: '''A snake-themed machine, which could attack by extending its spiked segments to skewer foes, along with blasting with twin machine-guns, and a final kamikaze attack when defeated. *** '''Egg Hornet: '''A modified Eggmobile that can attack with a powerful stinger. *** '''Egg Walker: '''A four-legged behemoth, capable of firing missiles and generating shockwaves with its steps. *** '''Eggwalker: '''A modified Eggmobile capable of flight and blasting missiles, equipped with a Shielding Unit to reduce damage taken. *** '''Egg Hawk: '''A bird-themed robot, capable of flight and attack with its machine guns. *** '''Egg Albatross: '''A blimp capable of firing ring-shaped blasts from its wings, firing spiked balls, and attacking with gunfire. When defeated, it releases a weaker version of the Egg Hawk to escape. *** '''Egg Emperor: '''A robot armed with energy blades, a charge attack, missiles, and a shield to block most attacks. *** '''Egg Breaker: '''A robot armed with a spiked ball for a hand that it can launch at enemies, as well as slam it on the ground to create shockwaves, and fire lasers. *** '''Egg Dealer: '''A spider-like robot that attacks with the dealer slots in its chest, which can either spawn rings, Egg Pawns, missiles, bombs, or give Chaos energy to an opponent. However, the slots can be manipulated by hitting the buttons on its chest. *** '''Egg Cerberus: '''A doglike robot that attacks by charging into enemies. *** '''Egg Genesis: '''A hovering unit, which attacks with missiles and is weak on its underside and its head. *** '''Egg Wyvern: '''A draconic robot that blasts missiles, lasers, spines, and attempts to charge into enemies. *** '''Egg Beetle: '''A robotic beetle that attacks with obstructing cubes, missiles, lasers, and attempting to crush enemies with its massive pincers. *** '''Egg Devil Ray: '''A machine that uses several lasers and energy pellets to attack foes. *** '''Egg Lancer: '''A fusion of the Beetle and Devil Ray, keeping most of the attributes of both. *** '''Egg Dragoon: '''One of Eggman's more preferred machines, it was initially created from the siphoned energy of Dark Gaia. It can create ice crystals to freeze enemies, attack with its machine gun, sweep its drill across the arena to create electric shocks, and even fire its drill at enemies to create an explosion. Later models were capable of splitting into two parts to attack simultaneously. *** '''Rotatatron: '''A ferris wheel robot that attacks with energy projectiles and crushing enemies with its hands. *** '''Captain Jelly: '''A robot pirate captain armed with a pirate ship that shoots explosive cannonballs, and an army of robotic minions as he drills through the ground. *** '''Frigate Orcan: '''A massive zeppelin, armed with machine guns to blast enemies as it flies through the air. *** '''Refreshinator: '''An upgraded Rotatatron armed with the ability to make the platforms inside of it electrified, as well as fire lasers. *** '''Admiral Jelly: '''An aqueous version of Captain Jelly, with a ship that shoots missiles and the ability to swim through the water at high speeds. *** '''Frigate Skullion: '''An upgraded Orcan, gaining the ability to disappear into a rift and fire meteors at enemies. *** '''Egg Nega Wisp: '''A machine powered by hundreds of Wisps and capable of replicating their powers, including lasers, obstructing cubes, spiked balls, black holes, and boosting. *** '''Eggrobo: '''A machine powered by the energy of Eggman's extractor, capable of performing many of the feats of the Nega Wisp, along with the ability to detach its arms to crush enemies. *** '''Egg Sentinel: '''Mass, unmanned robots used by Eggman to conquer the world. *** And many more. * '''Gear: '''Eggman can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Eggman can equip a variety of Chao to assist him in battle. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Eggman uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Guns: '''Although not used very often, Eggman carries a pair of pistols he can presumably fire with decent accuracy. * '''Phantom Ruby: '''A mystical gemstone with power that rivals, or even surpasses, the Chaos Emeralds. With it, Eggman believed he no longer required the Master Emerald, suggesting it may have powers beyond even it. Eggman should be capable of performing many of the same feats Infinite could with the Ruby, as Infinite was powered by a mere prototype. * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Big that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Eggman can use in order to boost his chances against the competition, or in some instances mess himself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Eggman's speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Eggman's eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Eggman jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Eggman can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Eggman fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Eggman ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Eggman uses when riding a bike Key '''Base | Normal Modern Inventions | Super Egg Robo | Final Egg Blaster | With Time Eater | With Egg Wizard Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Smashed a solid wall of ice. Speed/Reactions * Can outrun Sonic on occasion. Durability/Endurance * Survived an explosion after being defeated on the Lost Hex. * Survives numerous falls from incredible altitudes. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Team Sonic into going into the Twilight Cage so he could rebuild Metropolis. * Has built entire armies of robots by himself, and even survived what seemed to be his demise in the Egg Carrier crash by having a life-support robot on standby. * Sonic trusted Eggman over Tails to turn off the Extractor. * Created the Zombot virus. Powerscaling Physically, Eggman is rather unimpressive in comparison to the rest of the cast, although he is capable of fighting some threats on their level, such as Shade the Echidna, and he can react to attacks coming from the characters. However, his machines are truly where his greatest power lies, being among some of the strongest entities in the series at full power. The Egg Wizard in particular is outmatched only by Solaris in terms of villainous entities. Weaknesses * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Eggman's stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. * Somewhat inexperienced in physical combat. * The entities Eggman unleashes have a tendency to turn on him. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Planet Level Category:Wall Level Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Immobile Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Mountain Level